Nuclear Proliferation League
The Nuclear Proliferation League (NPL) is a quickly-developing alliance on the Aqua sphere. It was founded on the 27 May 2011 and was originally protected by the Farkistan and Guru Order alliances. Members of the NPL are Cyber Nations specialist experts at developing and assisting new nations to Nuclear Armament and NPL is also the home of many experienced veterans who migrate to her uranium-rich halls. New applicants may join the NPL by simply filling out a new member application form on the NPL Forums and by clicking the Request to Join Alliance tab in game. War history The NPL has fought in the following major wars: * Disorder War - against TPF and ODN * Equilibrium War - against GOONS, ODN and INT * Dave War - against The Resistance, & The International * The Great Resistance - against GOONS, MK, Umbrella, Alchemy & Europa * Grudge War - against Nebula-X Charter of the NPL Table of Contents: I. Introduction II. Activity Policy III. Admissions IV. Government V. Tech Raiding Policy I. Introduction The Nuclear Proliferation League is a group of nations that have gathered with the goals of achieving nuclear capabilities. Our foundations are brotherhood and Loyalty. II. Activity Policy Being an active member is required by alliance policy. To be considered active you must check the alliance forums, and one's nation at least once a week. If one has a planned absence, a public announcement on the forums must be made and then one will be considered excused. The major guiding rule here though, is RL > CN. III. Admissions to NPL Any Ruler may request admittance into the NPL by meeting the following requirements. *1. Must not be engaged in an offensive war *2. Must not be on any Zero Infrastructure lists *3. Must provide the below information Ruler name: Nation name: Nation link: Have you previously been in any alliances? If so, please state their names. Otherwise, say none: What positions did you hold in those alliances? If none, say no. If you said none the last question, say N/A: Why did you leave those alliances? Why do you want to join NPL? Who recruited you? If no-one, please explain how you found out about us: By applying to NPL you agree to the following: 1)All acts of war and war declarations (including spy attacks) must be authorized by NPL High Gov/WoD. 2)All members of NPL have to follow the rules of NPL including but not limited to the rules described in the charter of NPL. 3)By joining NPL you will be protected against aggressors but you also have the obligation to protect your fellow members. 4)No member of NPL will perform actions that knowingly harm the alliance, including but not limited to spying and poaching members. 5)Every member of the alliance has the obligation to help the alliance by fighting and/or aiding when called upon. 6)NPL is an Aqua team alliance, meaning that all members have to switch to the aqua team with the exception of members currently in a trade circle or other organized trade system on another color (if you don't know what a trade circle is, you're probably not in one), if you are already in a trade circle on another team color please let us know in your application. I *insert ruler name here* pledge to follow all rules and regulations put forth by the Government of NPL, especially the ones stated above. IV. Government Article I. The Prime Minister The Prime Minister holds office for the entire life of the alliance, resignation, or if removed from office via the guidelines laid out in this document. The Prime Minister holds the authority to make alliance policy, sign Optional treaties, declare war on an alliance pursuant to a non-optional treaty, expel members other then the Triumvirs, and appoint members to the High Government. The Prime Minister will also hold Veto power over the Triumvirate on internal matters should the need arise. Upon resigning, the Prime Minister must chose a replacement and have it ratified by the Triumvirate. Article IA. Removing from office The Prime Minister may be removed from office by a unanimous decision by the Triumvirate. Article II. The Triumvirate The Triumvirate is a collectively equal body to the Prime Minister. They shall be tasked with both guiding the alliance towards it's goals and it's daily operations. The Triumvirate will collectively hold the power to sign Optional Treaties, declare war on an alliance pursuant to a Mutual treaty, make internal policy. The Triumvirate makes all decisions, unless specified otherwise, by a 2/3 consensus. The Triumvirate may, by a 3/3 consensus veto any action by the Prime Minister. Article IIA. The Triumvirs The Triumvir's, on an individual level have the authority to appoint members to areas they are overseeing, run any departments they are advising and expel members and make emergency decisions, at their discretion. A Triumvir, upon resignation, must select a replacement and have it ratified by the Prime Minister. A Triumvir may be removed from office via a 3/3 vote from the remainder of the Triumvirate and the Prime Minister. Article III. Prime Minister - Triumvirate Joint Decisions In order for a Declaration of war pursuant to an optional treaty or otherwise, a consensus needs to be reached by the Triumvirate and the Prime Minister. In order for the entry into any Mutual level treaty, a consensus between the Prime Minister and Triumvirate will also be required. A consensus is defined as both 2/3 of the Triumvirate and the Prime Minister. Article IV. High Government High Government is the guiding and ruling body of the alliance, it shall consist of the Prime Minister, all members of the Triumvirate, and any appointees of the Prime Minister. They shall be afforded the powers to negotiate on behalf of the alliance, expell non-high government members. and any other necessary powers for the general management of the alliance, it's members, and it's policies. The Prime Minister is the only figure with the power to appoint a member to High Government. Both the Triumvirate and the Prime Minister, may remove them. Article V. The Warheads The Warheads are the administrative body of the alliance and oversee the following departments: *Defenses *Foreign Affairs *Recruiting *Education *Economics Specific duties are set by the Triumvirate. A Warhead will always be considered a candidate for High Government upon their ascension to the rank of Warhead. A Warhead shall be allowed to appoint Deputies to assist in his or her duties, subject to approval by High Government. Article VI. Chain of Command Prime Minister/Triumvirate > High Gov. > Warheads > Deputies > Members V. Tech Raiding Tech raiding is defined as any attack on an unalign nation for the benefit of the attacker or the attacker's alliance. Unaligned is defined as being on the NONE AA, or on an unprotected AA of 7 or less members. Members of the NPL may tech raid by requesting a target from NPL Government or other authorized officials. NPL Members who attack aligned nations are automatically considered to have their membership revoked, unless a state of war exists between NPL and the defending alliance, or there is a specific exception made by NPL Government. Breaking any other regulations set out by NPL Government can lead to expulsion and possibly forcible removal from the Alliance Affiliation. Signed: http://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp307/jakethetech/NPL/kemmosig.png http://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp307/jakethetech/NPL/mortrisig.png http://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp307/jakethetech/NPL/wallysig.png Government Government of Nuclear Proliferation League Deputies International relations Graphics http://i932.photobucket.com/albums/ad162/mompson/120528Nookpalooza2.jpg http://i132.photobucket.com/albums/q17/otingocni/npl.gif http://i300.photobucket.com/albums/nn2/grimboldUC/Cybernations/NPLSIG.png https://archive.is/20130618055433/img51.imageshack.us/img51/7158/1308301213.png https://archive.is/20130618055431/img600.imageshack.us/img600/6561/1323692080.png http://i196.photobucket.com/albums/aa138/axepike/nme2it.png See also Category:Nuclear Proliferation League